


Je t'aime es igual que Ich liebe

by HainneRain09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HainneRain09/pseuds/HainneRain09
Summary: Anthony y Stephen son los mejores alumnos de la escuela, verdaderos prodigios en sus áreas, uno estudia ingeniería, el otro medicina, se conocen de oídas pero nunca han cruzado palabra hasta que sus némesis escolares los hacen juntar caminos de una forma bastante graciosa ¿Qué pasará entre estos dos cabezas duras y sus asignaturas pesadilla?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Francés

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es el regalo que me tocó darle a Emma Cristina en el grupo "Culto Ironstrange" como intercambió. Espero que sea de tu agrado y feliz navidad ^_^

Francés.

¿Por qué francés? De todos los idiomas que podían enseñarle ¿Por qué debían optar por el francés?

Un joven estudiante de tercer semestre de Ingeniera electrónica y mecánica hacía una rabieta mientras veía su nueva tira de materias que incluían aquél idioma que tanto odiaba.

Anthony era un genio, un prodigio del nuevo siglo pero, hasta las más grandes mentes tenían una debilidad, y la suya era el idioma de los ratones que se hacen pasar por chefs. Podía resolver cualquier tipo de problema matemático en segundos, operar cualquier máquina, reparar y actualizar hasta la computadora más obsoleta de la Tierra pero nunca podrían hacer que el chico estudiara dicho idioma, para él hablar italiano, alemán y hasta polaco era suficiente, pero la escuela le decía otra cosa.

Para huir de ella solía hackear las computadoras académicas para descargar el examen, lo respondía con ayuda de JARVIS, su más preciada y maravillosa Inteligencia Artificial y sólo debía aprendérselo de memoria.

Así llevó los dos primeros semestres de la carrera pero por desgracia la profesora enfermó y tuvo que pedir licencia para poderse mejorar, otra profesora nativa de Francia llegó en su lugar y su modo de enseñanza era muy diferente, ponía a los chicos a charlar entre ellos dejando a las tareas escritas, cuadernos y bolígrafos a un lado pues su enseñanza era 80% oral. Anthony conoció el infierno en ese momento.

Toda la escuela se enteró de su declive académico, Tony pudo mantener su dignidad sosteniendo que el habla no era uno de sus fuertes en el idioma extranjero y sus excelentes calificaciones en exámenes lo corroboraban, por ello se vio en la penosa necesidad de ingresar a clases extracurriculares de la materia si no quería reprobar.

El día de tomar la clase llegó, el muchacho arrastraba los pies con pesadez pues tomar el curso no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo, refunfuñaba tener que encontrarse en dicha situación gracias a una estúpida asignatura que sabía que jamás en la vida iba a usar, él era un chico de tecnología, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía inventar un traductor tan preciso como el idioma mismo así que ¿Para qué demonios necesitaría aprender a hablar francés? Algunos de sus compañeros como Justin Hammer lo usaban para alardear y conquistar chicas hablándoles en el _“Idioma del amor”_ , Tony no era de esos, lo romántico no era lo suyo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón asignado

– Bien, terminemos con esto ahora – se dijo resignado, soltó un prolongado suspiro y giró la perilla para entrar.

Había sólo 6 personas más, sus miradas se dirigieron a él.

Las 3 chicas presentes casi se desmayaron, los otros chicos sólo lo vieron con cierto desprecio, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones.

– Sólo faltabas tú, toma asiento para que empecemos el curso– su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver a su competencia en el cuadro de la fama dentro de la sala, Stephen Vincent Strange sentado en el escritorio mientras miraba por la ventana.

Stephen Strange era un alumno recién mudado de otra escuela, un prodigio como él sólo que en el campo de la medicina, el chico ya estaba en su quinto semestre y preparándose para tomar la especialidad en neurocirugía. Desde que él llegó su popularidad se vio afectada ya que Strange acaparó la atención de los docentes y, por supuesto, de las miradas femeninas. Verlo ahí le hizo pensar que no era tan prodigio como solía presumir.

– ¿Y el profesor? – preguntó dejando su mochila en el respaldo de la silla

– Lo estás viendo, yo seré su asesor– se presentó con tono que él detectó como altanero. De inmediato torció un poco su boca, solía tener problemas con la autoridad y cuando ésta era ejercida por otro estudiante el problema era mayor ya que el deseo de retarlos era casi automático, especialmente si se trataba de él, aunque por otro lado no tenía opción, debía pasar esa materia si quería que Howard dejara de estar molestando.

Esperó paciente a que el sujeto iniciara la clase, no sabía cómo diablos lo haría, era un estudiante más y el francés no era parte de su currículo así que ¿Qué le podía enseñar?

– Estoy perdido– resopló para él.

Strange se levantó de su asiento y comenzó su presentación en francés.

Al escucharlo la atención de Tony se clavó de inmediato en él, su manejo del idioma era excelente, perfectamente entendible incluso para él que era una piedra en el agua, una presentación fluida que logró capturarlo por completo, se vio perdido en su manera hablar, en sus ademanes y hasta en su expresión corporal, el chico sabía lo que hacía.

Un calor interno se desató desde su nuca y se fue extendiendo hasta la punta de sus pies que luego se convirtió en un escalofrío que lo hizo removerse un poco en su lugar

– ¿Tienes algo qué agregar, Stark?

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó sorprendido

– Todo aquel que sea alguien sabe tu nombre ¿Algo qué agregar?

– No.

– Eso pensé– y continuó la clase

En otra situación pudo haberse largado de la clase sintiéndose avergonzado pero algo dentro de él le dijo que se quedara y tomara, de una vez por todas, atención a dicha materia.

El curso duraba 10 horas a la semana, 2 horas diarias que pensó serían las más largas y aburridas de su vida sólo comparadas con los sermones de su padre ante su falta de compromiso y responsabilidad, no obstante las cosas fueron diferentes, dicho tiempo se le fue como agua entre las manos, encontró cierto gusto a la clase y el responsable era ese odioso estudiante de medicina.

Durante el fin de semana no pudo sacarse su imagen de la cabeza, su modo de caminar y su voz hablando en francés ¿Cómo pudo pasar de detestarlo a no poder sacarlo de su sistema en menos de un mes? Por supuesto no hablaba del idioma. Giró su espalda y ocultó su rostro en la almohada intentando conciliar el sueño, al no lograrlo se dirigió al taller para distraer su mente en algún problema mecánico o inventando alguna máquina del tiempo, algo que pudiera quitar su imagen de su mente.


	2. Alemán

Alemán

Nada, absolutamente nada iba a lograr que el orgulloso y soberbio Stephen Strange admitiera que algo tan idiota como eso lo estaba venciendo, era el gran Stephen Strange, el estudiante de menciones honoríficas, el número uno en todas las universidades del condado, el estudiante que se graduaría como el mejor de su generación, el que recibiría su título y su especialidad al mismo tiempo, el primero en responder las preguntas, en hacer las prácticas, el que daba asesoramiento hasta a los mismos profesores, una materia, una ridícula materia no podría con él.

No obstante estaba ahí, sentado al filo de su cama con la carta doblada en sus manos negando lo obvio.

Recibió una beca para terminar su especialidad en la Universidad de Munich, Alemania, pero antes debía acreditar un mínimo de 80 créditos en el idioma o de lo contrario lo rechazarían. Aquello debía ser una jodida broma.

Cuando metió su solicitud para neurocirugía el currículo pedía inscribirse en algún idioma extranjero, en la lista de los que podía elegir estaba el alemán pero lo descartó, no le llamaba la atención pues lo consideraba sencillo, él quería algo que presentase un verdadero reto así que escogió el español, en el futuro le sería de ayuda pues aspiraba a un intercambio en Barcelona pero al parecer la vida quiso darle la razón a su padre que en algún momento le dijo que ésta le enseñaría que no todo lo podrá controlar ofreciéndole una oportunidad única a cambio de estudiar un idioma que no le gusta.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó su amiga Christine mientras tomaba una manzana y la mordía

– Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer como para meter un idioma más.

– ¿Y eso no representa un reto? Creí que amabas vivir al límite.

– Me gusta pero la siguiente semana empiezo neurología y aún no termino los cursos de francés.

– Te dije que un día encontrarías algo que pondría a prueba tu intelecto. Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, Stephen y para poder lograrlo necesitas hacer a un lado tu desorbitado ego, ordenar prioridades y lo más importarte, solicitar algo que siempre has detestado– explicó tomando en su mano aquella carta y haciendo una pequeña pausa

– Y eso es…– le invitó a continuar

– Pedir ayuda. Necesitas clases extras de alemán con alguien que entienda el alemán aparte de sobrellevar tu peculiar personalidad y conozco a la persona ideal para ello.

– Estás loca Christine, yo no necesito ayuda.

– Entonces olvídate de Alemania, si no cumples los requisitos no podrás ir, fin del drama– concluyó tomando su jugo, Stephen chaqueó los dientes, debía estar bromeando, el chico era soberbio y detestaba que alguien más entrara en su mundo pero la chica tenía razón, si no cumplía con los créditos debía olvidarse de poderse preparar en una de las mejores escuelas de medicina de aquél continente, tenía que escoger.

– No tengo opción.

Finalmente, con todo el dolor de su alma y el orgullo herido concretó una reunión con el conocido de Christine en la cafetería.

Esperaba en las mesas aledañas a la entrada de la facultad a que ambos llegaran, miraba cada 5 segundos su reloj, impaciente a que la chica llegara. Al voltear a su izquierda una última vez divisó a la castaña acompañada de una figura conocida pero el reflejo del sol en sus ojos le impedía ver con claridad.

– Hola Steph, lamento la demora, te presento a…

– ¿Stark?

– ¿Strange? – cada uno mencionó al otro con sorpresa en su voz dejando consternada a Chris

– ¿Se conocen?

– Me encantaría decir que no.

Aquello no podía empeorar. Reconocer que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más que no fuera Christine y aceptar el ingreso de una persona más a su círculo íntimo era un golpe muy duro para el ego del chico pero saber que esa persona era su dolor de cabeza en el curso de francés era demasiado para él. 

Había escuchado de Stark por boca de todos, de los chicos porque lo odiaban, de las chicas porque morían por él más no pensó conocerlo en persona hasta que abrió los cursos de apoyo para francés donde pudo enaltecerse por ser mejor que él en dicho idioma, haber conocido su punto débil lo elevó de sobremanera.

Ahora se encontraba del otro lado, que sea él aquella persona que puede ayudarle era una bofetada del destino.

– _“Algún día la vida te golpeará donde más te duele”_ – recordó lo que le dijo su madre

– Vaya Strange ¿Quién diría que un día te encontraría en mi lugar recibiendo la ayuda de quién menos esperabas? – preguntó Tony con su clásico sarcasmo quitándose los lentes de sol, el aludido no supo qué decir.

– ¿De dónde se conocen?

– Soy uno de sus alumnos en el grupo de apoyo de francés– Christine no pudo contener una risita irónica.

– Qué ironía, ambos son maestro y alumno.

– ¿Podemos acabar con esto pronto? Tengo clase en 1 hora.

– Bien, por acá.

Caminaron hacia las mesas donde tomaron asiento, charlaron sobre sus horarios escolares y personales para encontrar un tiempo donde ambos pudieran estudiar, resultó que dos veces a la semana estarían compartiendo 3 horas juntos, 2 en francés y una en alemán.

Muy a pesar de la negativa inicial de Strange y el mal comienzo que tuvieron ya en clase privada con Tony se dio cuenta que él era tan bueno en el alemán como él en el francés, las horas de estudio dejaron de volverse fastidiosas para convertirse en interesantes y ansiosamente esperadas pues el estudiante de ingeniera tenía un ritmo de enseñanza idéntico al suyo, bien dijo Christine que lo entendería perfectamente. Transcurridas algunas semanas se animó a proponerle estudiar los dos solos en clases privadas, es decir, que se saliera del grupo de apoyo para estudiar de forma privada y personalizada con él. Tony aceptó.


	3. Clase

**Matando clase**

Tony trabajaba junto a su amiga Pepper reparando los proyectores en la sala audiovisual, estaba muy pensativo y ella lo notó.

– ¿Sabes? No necesito hacer uso de mis conocimientos psicológicos para saber que algo te molesta– el chico soltó una ligera carcajada

– ¿Tan obvio soy?

– Sí, comúnmente te la pasas alegando lo sencillo que sería hackear las máquinas, cómo las mejorarías y otras formas de alardear de tu talento pero hoy estás muy callado ¿Qué sucede? – Tony suspiró, bajó de la mesa donde estaba subido y se sentó al filo de ésta con el desarmador en mano

– Resultará difícil de creer pero… Creo que estoy enamorado.

– ¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando

– ¡Ja! Quisiera que así fuera porque no se trata de una chica.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Pepper en tono más serio, Tony vaciló un poco en decirlo, aún no estaba del todo seguro, él tenía una reputación, tenía la popularidad de casanova, un playboy inconquistable y aunque eso era cierto, ése título ahora le quedaba grande, sentía que mostrarse enamorado aún ante su mejor amiga lo haría débil o vulnerable, por primera vez en su vida se sentía inseguro y la pelirroja lo notó.

– Se trata de un chico ¿No es así?

– ¿Sería extraño?

–Como futura psicóloga, te digo que no. Nunca es tarde para reconocerse y aceptarse como uno es, como amiga, te digo que sí, es algo que no esperaría venir, ahora dime ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

– A lo que todos le temen, a ser rechazado. A que diga que estoy confundiendo las cosas y que esto no debió pasar, a que termine decepcionando a todos por algo que bien puede ser duda o simplemente pasajero– Potts sabía que su amigo ya no hablaba solamente del enigmático chico, también hablaba de su familia.

Ella sabía que Tony no mantenía una estrecha ni buena relación con su padre, ambos apenas se dirigían la palabra y entre más lejos estuviera de él mejor, pero en el fondo la idea de decepcionarlo lo carcomía lentamente.

– ¿Estás seguro que sólo es el rechazo? ¿O temes que tu figura pública se venga para abajo? Te he notado tenso desde que empezamos con la campaña en contra del acoso a la comunidad LGBT y desde el intento de suicidio de Wanda, creo que te estás sintiendo identificado en silencio pero, al mismo tiempo quieres dejar de callarte– tras algunos segundos de silencio Tony por fin habló

– ¿Estás segura que no les enseñan a usar sus poderes mentales en la carrera? – Bromeó – Sabía que algo estaba pasando con Wanda pero nunca quise acercarme, aunque detecté las señales quise mantenerme lejos de ella porque creía que podría resolverlo o que no debía meterme en sus asuntos así…. Como los demás hacen conmigo. La pinta de casanova y playboy es sólo un disfraz, una apariencia donde puedo hacer creer que todo lo tengo bajo control, hago lo que quiero, como quiero y en el momento que quiero cuando en realidad no es así. Wanda era el reflejo de lo que soy cuando salgo de la escuela, cuando me encierro en mi habitación y temo tanto que al decirle lo que siento por él me rechace y….

– Termines como ella– completó ella

– ….. Sí… Porque me habré expuesto.

– Mostrarse débil ante las personas dejará de ser el problema hasta que decidas cuánto poder le darás a los demás por sobre ti. En estos momento te estás exponiendo ante mí porque yo estoy sabiendo algo que los demás no ven pero no tienes miedo de mí porque sabes que no haré nada que pueda dañarte, esto mismo puedes hacer con otros, exponerte no será el problema, sino el poder que les darás a aquellos en quienes deposites tu confianza. Si crees que él puede lastimarte ve tentando el terreno, hazle preguntas clave y dependiendo de sus respuestas sabrás si eres correspondido o no.

Sus palabras fueron de lo más acertadas, siempre había podido contar con su apoyo para salir de aquellos dilemas emocionales que lo agobiaban y esta vez, no fue la excepción, analizó todo lo que dijo para poder tomar una decisión antes de que terminen las clases y empiecen las vacaciones de invierno.

Debido a la temporada de exámenes las clases privadas entre ambos quedaron momentáneamente suspendidas pero no por ello dejaban de verse, cada hora libre que tenían la usaban para verse y si topaban con alguna clase el otro asistía aunque no supiera de qué rayos estaban hablando.

– Tengo clase de biología aplicada, no puedo faltar.

– Puedo acompañarte.

– Tony, muy posiblemente tendré examen.

– ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser identificar las características de una célula procarionte? – respondió desentendido, Stephen negó con la cabeza

– Como quieras, si el profesor te descubre no me haré responsable.

– Descuida, seré tan sigiloso como un ratón en una casa de gatos.

Una linda y sincera amistad surgió tras un mal inicio, Stephen ya había asistido a 4 clases de Tony y las encontró interesantes, un poco aburridas porque sus matemáticas eran brutales pero no por ello menos interesantes.

Caminaron hacia el aula donde Stephen tomaría su clase, esperaron a que entrara la mayoría de los alumnos para intentar pasar desapercibidos.

Tomaron asiento en las primer fila junto a la puerta, el eco del lugar ayudaba a que ambos escucharan al profesor pero después de un rato dejaron de prestar atención por estar jugando entre ellos. 

Primero recordaron sus tiempos de primaria donde se mandaban recados en pedazos de hoja para que el profesor no los descubriera, algo tonto pero que encontraron divertido para que ambos pudieran seguir practicando sus respectivos idiomas.

Se mandaban preguntas cortas con 3 opciones a elegir, Tony en alemán y Stephen en francés haciendo que éste se olvidara por completo de la clase que se supone estaba tomando. Cuando ya no tuvieron forma de seguir sosteniendo esa práctica decidieron charlar en voz baja, Stephen ya se pondría al corriente después.

Anthony recordó las palabras de su amiga, faltaba una semana para que las vacaciones de invierno dieran inicio así que debía tentar el terreno rápidamente.

– El hermano de mi madre acaba de salir del closet, y tiene 35 años ¿Puedes creerlo?

– Bueno, he sabido de muchas personas que se declaran homosexuales a pesar de tener familia e hijos ¿Cómo lo tomó tu familia?

– Mi padre casi pega el grito en el cielo, lo único que tiene de progresista es su trabajo, su pensamiento es tan retrogrado.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti?

– No llevo buena relación con él, sinceramente me da igual mientras sea feliz, seguiré teniendo la misma mala relación si se casa con un unicornio– Strange contuvo una carcajada

– ¿Me refería a si eres homofóbico?

– Pff, para nada ¿y tú?

– No, sólo es un gusto más como el helado de fresa o de vainilla.

– ¿Y tú qué prefieres? – preguntó sin pensar, soltar tal pregunta tan pronto no estaba en su cabeza ni en el plan que elaboró para saber si tenía o no oportunidad con él, sin embargo no había marcha atrás, la pregunta estaba hecha y no podía retroceder.

– ¿Te refieres al helado?

– No, a las personas– Stephen se quedó pensativo un momento

– Heterosexual.


	4. Juntos la noche de navidad

**Juntos la noche de navidad**

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la transformación del rostro de su amigo, pasó de verse enérgico y radiante a pésimo en un milisegundo, comprobó con ello su teoría: Anthony estaba enamorado de él.

Tiempo atrás lo hubiera rechazado no sin antes haber pasado una noche juntos sintiéndose elogiado y con la autoestima por los cielos tras haber enamorado y meter a su lista de conquistas al renombrado genio de la ingeniería, sin embargo ahora era diferente, ese chico de ojos avellana logró cautivarlo de una forma que no lograba describir con precisión, sólo sabía que le gustaba y quería estar a su lado. Por supuesto reconocer esto lo hacia todo menos heterosexual y ciertamente nunca se sintió como tal.

Si bien sus conquistas sexuales en definitiva abarcaban un 90% al género femenino no daba por asentado no que hubiese compartido, en algún punto de su vida, la cama con un apuesto varón pero aquello era un secreto celosamente guardado.

– Al menos hasta que te conocí– la mirada del otro se clavó en su perfil pidiendo suplicante una explicación.

El timbre de fin de la clase resonó en la escuela, todos fueron guardando sus cuadernos y bolígrafos, Strange tomó su mochila, se puso de pie y miró a un muy confundido Tony

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa ladina

Salieron al pasillo en silencio, Stephen la pasaba de maravilla, ver a Tony en un estado estupefacto, con los ojos totalmente en blanco le estaba divirtiendo con demasía.

– Vamos a la cafetería, ahí te explicaré todo.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa, todo el camino desde el aula hasta la cafetería lo hicieron en total silencio, de vez en vez el futuro médico le echó una mirada fugaz reiterando que seguía enajenado en sus pensamientos, para cerrar el incómodo silencio se decidió a hablar.

– ¿Puedes explicarme qué quisiste decir? – sus palabras salían cargadas de inseguridad y cierto temor, él le sonrió para que se relajara

– Como dije, hasta que te conocí me consideraba heterosexual. Me gustas Anthony y mucho– esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que ese característico brillo regresara a los orbes del estudiante de ingeniera

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – la duda seguía en él, persistente como una mosca en la basura

– No tengo por qué bromear. Este tiempo que hemos compartido han sido los mejores, debido a mi intelecto y sí… También a mi falta de simpatía sólo tenía una amiga, todos en la facultad me ven sólo como una competencia o como una herramienta para destacar, eres igual que yo, Tony, por eso nos entendemos a la perfección. La forma en que nos conocimos fue en el punto más vulnerable de nuestras vidas, nosotros, básicamente unas eminencias en nuestros campos nos encontramos con la debilidad del otro y en lugar de usarla a nuestro favor, nos entendimos en silencio y decidimos apoyarnos ¿No es así? – Stark se quedó sin palabras tras la explicación del mayor y tenía toda la razón, la forma de conocerse fue como una especie de jugada del destino, cada uno era la ayuda ideal para el conflicto que el otro presentaba.

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa que no supo descifrar si avergonzada, tímida o una mezcla de las dos, peinó su cabello hacía atrás

– Vaya…. No sé qué decir.

– Mmm podrías responderme una pregunta

– ¿Cuál es?

– ¿Te gustaría pasar la navidad conmigo?

– Steph…. Yo... –lentamente se fue acercando hacia Tony mientras éste mantenía la mirada en su almuerzo, al voltear listo para contestar se percató de la escasa distancia que lo separaba de sus labios

– Por favor di que sí– susurró con su mirada clavada en la ajena después terminó con es miserable separación para juntar sus labios en un dulce beso que tomó al otro por sorpresa.

La polémica no se hizo esperar, los gritos de la comunidad estudiantil que presenciaba el acto retumbaron en sus oídos, expresiones de sorpresa y, claro, algunos de rechazo y hasta odio se combinaron entre todos pero esto no les importó. El mundo dejó de ser de importancia pasando a ser sólo ellos y nadie más.

El roce de sus labios no se comparaba con los besos que en un pasado dieron, cargados de deseo y un toque de lujuria, este era un beso que destilaba cariño y ternura juntos, ninguno se animaba aún a moverse o separarse hasta pasados unos segundos, poco a poco abrieron sus ojos mirándose fijamente.

– De acuerdo, acepto– contestó con una sonrisa tímida

El último día de clases Stephen se animó a hacerle la tan ansiada pregunta a Tony, sólo para terminar de formalizar su noviazgo luego llegó la tan ansiada cita.

Tony corría por todos lados en su habitación peleándose con su armario para escoger un outfit adecuado para la cena con su novio. Por razones de seguridad se reservó su relación con sus padres, no quería tener que estar dando detalles, en algún momento lo sabrían, entretanto, Stephen tarareaba feliz alistando todo para la noche, la cena la preparó él, tuvo algunos problemas técnicos con el horno durante el proceso pero afortunadamente pudo solucionarlos y no tuvo que tirar la pierna de cerdo por la ventana.

– Creo que es todo – retrocedió unos pasos para apreciar la mesa, las copas estaban puestas, los cubiertos colocados en la servilleta de tela roja, el aderezo en su tazón tapada para que no perdiera su sabor sólo faltaba la sidra que Anthony insistió en llevar, echó un vistazo al reloj, 22:20 p.m. – Sólo falta el…– el timbre de llamada lo interrumpió, sacó el móvil y vio la pantalla dibujando una sonrisa – Invitado de honor… Hola Tony.

– Cariño ya voy para allá, el supermercado es un manicomio.

– Jaja tranquilo, aún estás a tiempo.

– ¿De verdad? Gracias, creí que iba tarde.

– Descuida, aún debo darme un baño, tómate tu tiempo.

– ¿No gustas esperarme? – inquirió con picardía

– Jaja no, te veo al rato– y colgó.

Fue a ducharse para poder recibir a tiempo a su agitado novio, no quería dejarlo esperando frente a la puerta mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó Stephen ya estaba listo, sólo se estaba colocando su colonia favorita

– Hueles bien.

– Gracias amor– cerró la puerta tras de Tony luego de regalarle un beso, se dirigieron a la cocina para charlar y calentar la comida esperando a que llegara la hora de cenar.

Stark abrió la sidra y la sirvió en las copas de cristal grabado, le entregó la suya a Stephen y luego tomó la suya.

– J’e taime mon amour– dijo Stephen

– Ich liebe dich mein liebling– respondió Anthony, chocaron las copas antes de sellar sus labios en un dulce beso.


End file.
